


Soapy Sunday Afternoon

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: The Frerard Married AU [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Dog baths, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frerard, Frerard Married AU, Happy Frerard, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: When Mikey and Pete let Bandit, Cherry, Lily and Miles spend sometime at their house, Gerard and Frank have an hour to spend alone.  Frank decides to give the dogs a bath, but Houdini isn't a fan of bath time.  Gerard tries to help and it winds up getting messier than they thought it would.





	Soapy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Small disclaimer: Trying to figure out which of Frank's dogs is which is really hard. I spent about an hour on Instagram alone trying to find out the name of his big dog ( the one in this photo https://www.instagram.com/p/BbCtkZeh732/?taken-by=sweetpeasus ). In the end I narrowed it down to the possible answers of Houdini, Texas, Daisy, and Winston. I chose Houdini because of the AU's nature. Anyway that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~TwentySixNine

“Alright, the kids won’t be back from Mikey and Pete’s for about another hour,” Gerard said looking up from his phone.  He wore a bright smile, happy to have even a hour alone with Frank on such a nice summer day, it was a valuable rarity, especially when the sun was out.

“So,” Frank smirked licking his lips, “we have an entire hour to ourselves.”  He plucked Gerard’s phone out of his hand and threw it onto the couch.  

“We do,” Gerard whispered biting his lip as Frank pulled him closer by the hands.

“I know exactly how we should spend it,” Frank said placing a soft kiss right underneath Gerard right ear. Gerard started to nod his head in agreement already reaching for the hem of Frank’s shirt, “the dogs really needs baths.”

“I hate you,” Gerard deadpanned, pushing Frank away.  “Have fun trying to give Houdini a bath by yourself.”  Gerard started to walk towards their kitchen, but Frank stopped him by grabbing ahold of Gerard’s hand and pulling him back.

“Don’t be that way Gee,” Frank smiled trying his best to win his husband back.  It was clear that it wasn’t going to be easy.  “We have an entire hour, giving four dogs a bath won’t take it all up.”  

“Well let me know when you’re finished.”  Gerard said placing a simple kiss on Frank’s cheek and left his husband standing in the middle of their living room alone.

 

***

 

“Awe look at me Gee,” Gerard heard Frank say for the third time, only this time it was in his Sweet Pea voice.  “Dad brushed me, washed me, dried me and brushed me again.  I look so cute and cuddly.  I mean I always do, but more so because I’m a freshly cleaned pupper.”  

To humor Frank, Gerard looked over his shoulder to see Frank cradling Sweet Pea to his chest and using one hand to wave the poor dogs leg.  When Frank had done this with Peppers and Bela he had a t-shirt on and a pair of jeans, but now he was in old basketball shorts with no shirt on.  “Getting ready to wrangle Houdini?”  Gerard asked knowing the answer already.  “Too bad Lily and Cherry aren’t here to help, they seem to be Houdini whispers.”  Gerard said with a shrug of his shoulders going back to the book he was reading.  

The sound of Sweet Pea’s paws padding against the floor kept Gerard from focusing on the book.  “Please Gee,” Frank whispered suddenly right behind Gerard.  He placed a kiss on Gerard’s temple, then another on his jaw line.  “We still have half an hour, the sooner Houdini gets clean, the sooner we can get dirty.”  Frank took Gerard’s earlobe between his teeth for a second before leaning as far as he could over the low back of the couch to kiss Gerard who turned his head just enough to make the kiss possible.  Their lips were greedy and hungry as they stole each other’s oxygen.  Neither of them wanted to stop, and Frank lifted his leg ready to climb over the couch just as Houdini came barreling into the room and knocked him off balance.  Almost instantly Frank fell back onto the ground almost landing on Houdini.  

“He must smell the soap,” Gerard said laughing at Frank.  

“You have a cute laugh,” Frank marveled standing up while rubbing his sore butt.

“You’re such a kiss ass,” Gerard exulted with a grin as he put his book down.  “You better make this fast because we’re finishing that.”  Frank bit back his smile mostly wishing Houdini hadn’t ruined the moment, but glad that Gerard had agreed to help him.  

“C’mon Houdini,” Frank coaxed, bending over to gently scratch the big dogs floppy ears.  Houdini stared back at Frank unmoved by his attempt to distract from what they all knew was going to happen.  “C’mon be a good boy,” Frank said patting his thighs and taking a step towards the bathroom.  Houdini took a step back putting distance between him and Frank, which made Gerard laugh a little.  This standoff between Frank and Houdini would never get old.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at,” Frank said looking Gerard in the eye, “like I said the sooner he gets clean, the sooner…”

“Houdini come,” Gerard said sternly cutting Frank off and earning the dog’s attention.  He got off the couch and started making his way to the bathroom, and when he turned to see if the dog was following he wasn’t surprised to see Houdini had decided to lay down instead.  Gerard shrugged his shoulders and simply said two words that he knew would motivate Houdini pretty quickly when spoken in a stern, threatening tone, “no treats.”

Houdini stood up instantly, but didn’t move any closer to the bathroom, instead he tilted his head and looked at Frank.  Feeling like he was being interrogated Frank looked away knowing those eyes would make him go over to the dog and not only pet Houdini but also give him all the treats he could eat.  “Frankie, I love you, but you’re such a jellyfish parent.”  Gerard said noticing his husbands inability to be stern with their dogs.  “Houdini come.”

Slowly Houdini started to make his way towards the bathroom, and when he got to Frank he nudged Frank’s hand with his nose and even tried to lick his fingers.  It took everything Frank had not to kneel down and pet Houdini.  Instead he turned on his heal and made his way to the bathroom, Houdini begrudgingly following doing his best sad dog walk.  Gerard was behind both of them and when Houdini turned to make a run for it he stopped the dog with his body, gently nudging him through the doorway.  

“I’m sorry boy,” Frank whispered as he lifted Houdini and placed him in the tub.  He reached down and took off Houdini’s collar and threw it onto the edge of the bathroom sink. “Alright Gerard I’ll hold him still and you wash his fur.”  

“Okay,” Gerard said reaching to close the door.

“There’s no time for that, hurry up he’s already trying to get loose,” Frank insisted.  Although Gerard knew that leaving the door open was just an invitation for something to go wrong, he knew that it was best just to move quickly when trying to give Houdini a bath.  “I’ve got an idea,” Frank said climbing into the tub with Houdini.  He stood over the dog and gently held him still as Gerard grabbed the cup, filled it with the room temperature bath water and started to pour it over Houdini.  They had learned the hard the way that it was just a whole lot easier to use a cup with him than the shower head.  With one hand he used the cup, and with the other he started smoothing out Houdini’s fur making sure it all got wet.  When Gerard lifted the cup to pour the water over Houdini’s head, Houdini backed up, his head hitting Gerard’s elbow and spilling the water down the front of his shirt.

“You’re supposed to be holding him still,” Gerard said pulling the damp fabric away from his chest.  

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that,” Frank chirped doing his best to suppress the amused smile that was trying its best to make its way onto his lips.  “I was just really distracted, you had that cute look of concentration on your face.”  Houdini reared back again this time hitting Frank’s left leg, and Frank started to tumble backwards but caught himself with his before he could actually fall.

“Careful,” Gerard said leaning down and scooping up water, “you don’t want to get wet.”  Gerard smirked as he threw the water at Frank.  It splashed into Frank’s face, some grabbing onto his hair, as the shock of what his husband had just done settled on his parted lips.  Each drop of water caught a tiny bit of light as it dripped off his face, mesmerizing Gerard.  All of the sudden Gerard’s heart was no longer in this moment, but in the past.  Seeing Frank like that reminded him of all those nights Frank would put his heart into his fingers and play the guitar with everything he had.  The way the sweat would just pour off him the same way the water was now, and how his mouth was never closed while playing.  It was a reminder of one of the many reasons Gerard had fallen in love with Frank in the first place.

“That wasn’t very mature Gee,” Frank said finally closing his mouth.  “Okay, let’s hurry, grab the shampoo.”  Frank said holding onto Houdini.

“Yeah, alright,” Gerard said his mind in a completely other place.  He grabbed the dog shampoo with Houdini’s name written on it and started to lather it up.  Houdini whined as Gerard started to rub the shampoo into his fur but didn’t move.  As he lathered the shampoo into the dog’s fur the suds started to cling to Frank’s leg, and the bottom of the bathtub was getting slippery.  

“You can rinse him now,” Frank said scratching underneath Houdini’s mouth.  Gerard nodded glad to hear that this whole ordeal was almost over.

“Good boy Houdini, we’re almost done.”  Gerard assured the dog as he turned to grab the cup.  As he reached for it, it slipped out of his grip and went clattering across the tile in the bathroom.  Without thinking Gerard leaned over to grab it, and Houdini took the opportunity to escape.  He jumped up, knocking Frank off balance.  As Frank fell into the soapy, fur infested water Houdini ran past Gerard.  “Fuck,” Gerard mumbled and turned to his husband, who was rubbing his face in distress while laying in the dog’s bath water.

“That really hurt,” Frank said holding his hand out to Gerard asking for help out of the tub.  With a heavy sigh Gerard took Frank’s hand and started to pull, but Frank took advantage of the wet tile and pulled Gerard into the bathtub with him.  As the bathroom tilted and the tub itself got closer Gerard glared at Frank.  “Oof,” Frank exhaled, “I didn’t think that through.”  Gerard’s elbow was in his ribcage, and he landed right on top of Frank, but the pain didn’t stop Frank from smiling.

“You really didn’t,” Gerard said getting up, but Frank stopped him from standing.  “We have a soapy dog running around the house, and we’re both soaked with soapy dog water.”

Frank smirked up at Gerard, and he trailed his hand up the front of Gerard’s soaked shirt until it cupped his face.  “It was about time you had a bath anyway.”

“In soapy  _ dog _ water?” Gerard reiterated tilting his head away from Frank’s hand.  In response Frank moved his hand to cup the back of Gerard’s neck and started nodding vigorously.  “How charming,” Gerard countered but didn’t fight as Frank brought his head down. It didn’t matter that the mood wasn’t romantic, that the toilet was about two feet away, that their biggest dog was running around the house a soaking, soapy mess and that they were soaked head to toe in water that had dog fur floating around in it.  None of it mattered. 

Their lips collided in a matter of moments and once they did Gerard titled his head to let Frank lead the kiss.  It had been awhile since they had been able to kiss like this without worrying about the possibility of one of their kids interrupting, and they loved it.  Frank ran his hands through Gerard’s hair, and tugged a little bit when he reached the ends.  The water around them splashed onto the floor but neither of them cared.  Gerard pushed himself closer to Frank and started to grind unable to get close enough to his husband.  Although neither of them really wanted to they broke apart long enough for Frank to pull Gerard’s shirt off and threw it on the bathroom floor.  It landed with a slap, just as Gerard began to pepper kisses across Frank’s jaw line and down his neck.  Frank couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth when Gerard’s lip met his collar bone.  Heat was rushing everywhere around them even as the bath water started to get to an uncomfortable lukewarm.  They were both breathing rapidly and heavily.

“Is it weird being up there,” Frank gasped out in a breathy laugh, to which Gerard responded with by grinding his hips once again.  “I don’t think I mind being underneath you right now.”  Frank let his hands trace patterns on Gerard’s spine as Gerard continued to leave his mark in just the right place, a place that would be hidden by any of Frank’s shirts necklines.  When Gerard was finished with the hickey he looked up to meet Frank’s eyes and saw nothing but love swirled in with the many hues that made up his beautiful, one of a kind hazel.

“I love that look,” Gerard said sitting up, his legs still on either side of Frank’s waist and placing his hands just below Frank’s belly button to keep balanced.

“What look?”  Frank asked letting his hands slide down Gerard’s arms until they rested on his hand.

“Have you ever seen a picture of you playing at one of our concerts?”  Gerard asked letting his thumbs gently trace two short, straight lines almost reaching the waistband of Frank’s shorts over and over again.  He could feel how much they were both enjoying this moment.

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”  Frank retorted.

“That’s the look,” Gerard said nodding, “you’re in the moment, and you can’t seem to keep those perfect lips of yours together.  Most of the pictures hide the most important part though.  They hide your eyes.  Those hazel jems say everything, and every now and then you give me that look and I feel like...like if anyone is ever going to love me more than I love them, it’s you.”

“Damn right it’s me,” Frank said letting his tongue run over his lips taking in the taste Gerard had left behind.  He took his hands away from Gerard’s and used them to push himself up so he was at a half sitting position.  “Kiss me again Gee,” Frank pleaded and Gerard succumbed.  This time when their lips met it wasn’t desperate and fast, it was slow and steady.  Their hands stayed where they were, and their lips did all the work.   They whispered  _ I love you _ , over and over again into each other mouths.

“Houdini, why are you all soapy?”  They heard Cherry’s voice break their silence and begrudgingly pulled apart.

“Gee?  Dad?”  Bandit called out, just as Mikey passed the bathroom door.  For a second Frank and Gerard thought they hadn’t been caught, by Mikey back tracked with wide eyes and stopped in the doorway.

“Hey Mikey,” Gerard chirped.

“Has it been an hour already?”  Frank asked checking his nonexistent watch.  “Time really does fly by when you’re having fun.”

“Fun’s over,” Mikey said crossing his arms over his chest, “the kids are back.”

“We’ll be out in a second,” Gerard told his brother.

“Uncle Mikey did you find Gee and Dad?”  They heard Miles ask, his tiny voice nearing.

“Yeah I did buddy,” Mikey said turning quickly and closing the door behind them.  “Houdini made a mess in the bathroom they have to clean it up, why don’t you get your sisters and go in the kitchen, I’ll make you a quick snack.”  

“Your brother just bought us some time,” Frank said twirling a piece of Gerard’s wet hair.  “Want to finish this?”

“I’m not the quick type,” Gerard said, “you know I like to take my time.  Plus Mikey kind of ruined the mood.”

“One more kiss?”  Frank asked with so much hope in his voice that Gerard couldn’t say no.

Knowing this might be the last free moment they would have for weeks Gerard dragged it out.  He leaned in to meet Frank as slowly as he could, and Frank didn’t move, his breath caught in his throat in anticipation.  Finally when their lips met for a quick, fleeting moment it felt better than any of the other kisses they had shared earlier despite it ending with a pounding on the door only seconds after it started.

“We have Houdini,” Lily said through the door.

“He’s kind of slippery so can you hurry?”  Cherry chimed in, and they could just barely hear her scoff “They’re such dog bath amateurs.”

Gerard and Frank laughed climbing out of the tub.  Frank pulled the door open and playfully narrowed his eyes, “I heard that you little punk, but don’t worry I’ll still give you a hug.”

Cherry’s eyes widened hearing that and seeing the water dripping off of Frank.  “No!”  She squealed and started to run away, Frank laughed and took off after her.  Cherry was shrieking with laughter when Frank caught up to her and wrapped her into a bear hug.  The excitement of all had the dogs barking and trying to play with them.  “Lily, Miles help!”  Cherry called out.

“Houdini, stay.”  Lily commanded and the dog happily planted his butt on the door outside the bathroom as Lily ran to help her sister.  Miles appeared from the kitchen and gladly tried to tackle Frank.

“We need Bandit,” Miles said as he tried to tug Cherry free as Lily did her best to pull Frank’s arms from around her sister.  “Bandit we need you!”  But Bandit was already behid them laughing.  She half heartedly joined in trying to help Cherry out of Frank’s grip.  Gerard silently passed the now dog pile to find his brother in the kitchen.

“Here,” Mikey said handing his brother a Starbucks to go cup. 

“Thank you,” Gerard said gladly taking the cup, “for the coffee and taking the kids for a bit.”

“No problem, they keep their cousins busy for us.”  Mikey said.  Gerard nodded with a beaming smile.  They both made their way to the living room to see Frank had been pinned down by all four of the kids.  Gerard leaned against the wall and watched as they all laughed.

“Tell us who your favorite is and we’ll let you go,” Cherry said pointedly.

“My favorite?  That’s easy,” Frank said and the kids all went quiet waiting for the big reveal.  “Sweet Pea of course,” Frank joked.

“I knew it!” Miles pouted.

“I thought Gee was your favorite,” Cherry challenged sounding disappointed.

“Can you believe it Mikey,” Gerard asked taking a sip of his coffee.

“Believe what?”  Mikey inquired unable to tear his eyes away from how happy his nieces and nephew looked in that moment.

“How amazing our lives are.”  Gerard answered, “We’re both married to the people we love, and with them we have the greatest kids in the world.  What more could we ask for?”

“Not much, if anything,” Mikey smiled.  “Well I gotta get going, my own happiness is back home waiting for me.”  With that Mikey showed himself out.

“So,” Bandit said, “what you’re saying is that if the zombie apocalypse were to happen right now, Sweet Pea would be your top priority.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Frank joked again.  He looked up to meet Gerard’s eyes.  They shared a quick smile, before Frank returned his full attention to the four small people holding him to the ground.

“I don’t believe you,” Lily insisted.

“Okay don’t believe me,” Frank told the kids.  “Let me up, I’ve got to finish giving Houdini a bath.”

“Can we help?”  Cherry asked excitedly.

“Of course.”  The kids let Frank go and the twins followed him to the bathroom.  Houdini didn’t even need to be told to join them, because he always seemed to follow the twins around anyway. 

“Gee, can Miles and I go outside?”  Bandit asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute I need to clean up.”  Gerard told them.  Bandit smiled wide and took Miles’s hand leading him towards the back door.  

In the bathroom Cherry and Lily had no problem rising Houdini off, so Frank looked over his shoulder feeling exasperated by how Houdini just sat there for the twins and when he did to he caught Gerard watching them.  In that moment they were both thinking the same thing: It was nice to have alone time, but things only really felt complete when they were all together.


End file.
